The Gods Grant Me This
by Sqully
Summary: (MSR) Pure fluff, Scully asks for snow for Christmas, what else does she want? My gift to you, Merry Christmas! Please read, short and fluffy, what else?


**The Gods Grant Me This**

**One-Shot**

**I don't own them for cripes sake!**

10 . . . 9 . . . 8 . . . 7 . . . 6 . . . 5 . . . 4 . . . 3 . . . 2 . . . 1 . . . midnight. She smiled and picked up her wine glass.

"Merry Christmas." She whispered before taking a sip. Licking her lips, she brought the glass down to hang loosely between her hands above her knees. Alone, again, on Christmas. She rolled her eyes.

"Typical." She muttered, then stood, downing the rest of the bitter liquid. Swallowing hard, she set it down before turning around to face the windows. And froze. One snowflake . . . two snowflakes . . . her eyes slowly widened and her mouth dropped open.

"Snow . . ." The word barely escaped her lips before she swished around and found boots; then rushed outside. The small flakes swirled around her shivering body as she turned around in circles, arms spread out like wings. Her foggy breath froze in the frigid air from her parted lips. She let her laugh break out along with her tongue.

The corners of his mouth twitched and raised at her tactics at catching snow on her tongue. His eyes strayed to her fiery red hair extending from her head, speckled with white fluffy flakes. Crossing his arms over his chest, he pushed away from the light post. The little world she had fled to was interrupted by his voice.

"Your welcome!" He shouted to her. She spun around to face him, slightly blushing.

"For what?"

("So Scully, what do you want for Christmas?" She thought for a second, then smiled softly.

"Snow." He smiled along with her.

"Anything else?" She only grinned.)

He gestured around them. Her eyebrows rose.

"The snow?" He nodded, his eyebrows still up. She chuckled, neither moving.

"You know, all I had to do was make a few phone calls." She laughed softly as he stuffed his hands in his coat pockets and started walking towards her. Coat, right. She looked down to her t-shirt and shrugged, looking back up to him.

"Phone calls to whom?" She asked, trying to look suspicious.

"The precipitation gods of course, I had to bribe them, but it was worth it." He was now about a three feet away from her, and noticing her shivering-not-dressed-for-the-weather-body.

"What was worth it?" He grinned evilly.

"Seeing you dancing around like a teenager whose never seen snow in her life." She blushed again, and looked away. Her eyes moved to his feet that were now closer.

"You know, you never told me what else you wanted." She paused, before looking up to him. Without another second lost she took a step and placed her hands on either side of his face, pressing her lips on his. He was shocked for a second, before he wrapped his arms around her and deepened the kiss. She slid her arms around his neck, closer than she has ever been to him. Tongues teased mouths open as the snow came down harder. Soon, in desperate need of oxygen, they pulled away from each other, still centimeters away from each other.

"Need to ask again?" Slightly breathless, he nodded no, then, surprising her, he shifted his arms down and picked her up. She threw her head back laughing, then kissed him again as he swung her around.

He let her heeled feet hit the ground, her delicately gloved hands resting on his elbows, fingering the black material of the suit. Her dark blue gown still swishes around her legs, and neither can take their eyes off each other. The snow is scattered throughout her curled hair, up in a pearl pin. Both with smiles plastered on their faces, no chance of disappearing for a while.

"So, Mister Mulder, did you get what you wanted this year?" His smile faded into thoughtfulness, and he moved his eyes away, towards the mansion where the light floods out onto the lawn, the ballroom full of dancing people. He tilted his head towards her.

"I think so Miss Dana, I think so." She smiled as he dipped down and softly kissed her, only lingering a second, then pulling away. She smiled, and he hooked his arm through hers, and they began walking back into the house. A light post's light gently flickers upon the tops of the carriages, empty, the horses already brought inside the stables. The light gets bright for a moment, before dimming slowly.

Scully sighed as she stopped before entering her building.

"They need to fix that light, its been like that forever." Mulder followed her gaze before it rested on her. She met his eyes.

"Merry Christmas." He whispered. Maybe she's not going to be alone this year.

"Merry Christmas Mulder."

(A/N: I hope that was alright, it was kinda impulsive, please review and Merry Christmas everybody!!)


End file.
